


論音樂家該如何養護雙手

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, NC17, PWP, 微BDSM, 手控
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: eddy從來沒有說過，他對brett的手有種偏執的喜愛。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	論音樂家該如何養護雙手

eddy從來沒有說過，他對brett的手有種偏執的喜愛。  
包括平時逮到機會就想牽著他，包括在他演奏時盯著他躍動的手指，也包括性愛時針對掌心的挑逗和舔舐。

brett自然是知道這件事的，但兩人都心照不宣沒有說出口。那天eddy把brett整個人圈在懷裡，讓brett的背靠在他的胸膛，然後抓著他的手為他塗抹護手霜。brett的手背有顆痣，每個人都知道；但大家不知道的是，其實這顆痣的周圍正是brett的敏感帶。eddy使了點心眼，將拇指往brett的指縫間挪，緩慢地來回磨蹭⋯⋯他聽見brett開始亂了呼吸，於是收緊手臂剝奪對方掙扎的空間，有意識地將下半身貼緊他，看他動情卻無處釋放，像極了他們年少時初嘗禁果的模樣。

他撫上他手背的痣，食指和無名指順勢划過掌心輕輕騷弄，接著緩慢划過手腕、小臂，對著手肘內側的軟肉捏了一下，最後又回到手掌。  
eddy指腹的薄繭弄得brett有點焦躁，他弓著腰，試圖隱藏下身的變化，沒有被eddy握住的那隻手不自在地抓緊對方的襯衫下擺。  
eddy感覺到brett在輕微顫抖：「左手而已，就受不了了？」  
brett只覺得渾身上下每顆細胞都在叫囂著想要更多，他抓過eddy環繞在自己腰部的手：「不要玩我⋯⋯幫幫我，eddy。」  
brett知道eddy對他的請求沒有招架之力，但同時他也清楚，自己的撒嬌在床上從來就派不上用場。  
他是對的，eddy舔他的手腕、含他的手指，甚至啃咬他的指腹，不管自己怎麼求饒，eddy就是不為所動。  
eddy靠近他耳邊：「我們來試試看，好不好？」  
brett喘著粗氣：「試什麼⋯⋯？」  
eddy咬住他的耳垂：「試試不碰前面，幹到你射。」  
耳邊的聲音低沉而沙啞，brett一下子就哭了出來，他的下身硬得發燙，不明白eddy今天怎麼就打定了主意要欺負他。  
eddy：「好不好？brett，好不好？」  
他們都知道，brett沒辦法拒絕他，不論是床下或床上。brett顫抖著點點頭，轉過頭吻上eddy。

eddy讓brett轉身跨坐在自己身上，brett顯然有點窘迫，他的雙手抓著eddy的衣領，腰不自在地移動角度，試圖忽視eddy頂著他屁股的勃起。

eddy按住他：「嘿，別這樣，你剛剛才答應我的不是嗎？」  
brett愣愣地抬頭，好一會兒才意識到對方是什麼意思，一下子漲紅了臉：「不是，我沒有，我只是覺得⋯⋯啊、你別頂！」  
eddy笑得靦腆，寬大的手掌從brett的屁股開始緩慢往上，輕輕按壓他的後腰、背部、脖子，拇指輕輕繞到前方撫摸喉結，然後整隻手輕微按住他的氣管。  
eddy稍微加重力道，看著brett因為吸不到氧氣而張嘴仰頭，指尖感受到的脈搏逐漸加快。  
「你聞起來好香。」  
brett沒忍住咳了一聲，eddy馬上鬆開手——他滿臉潮紅，因為呼吸不順而被逼出生理淚水，細軟的瀏海貼在額頭上，臉上的表情有點不滿，卻還是順從地坐在eddy身上把自己渾身上下最脆弱的地方展現給他。  
eddy親了親他當作獎勵：「怎麼這麼乖？」  
brett瞪他，毫無威迫效果。

eddy又拿起擺在一邊的護手霜，然後拉過brett的雙手，在他的手心擠了一大堆出來。護手霜是油狀的，不黏，卻也不像水狀一般容易被皮膚吸收；Eddy把護手霜揉開來塗滿他整隻手，他反射性想把手縮回去，eddy抬頭撇了他一眼——brett心一驚，沒由來地感到興奮，下身又硬了幾分。  
eddy：「才剛誇你乖。」  
brett：「太多了，不要。」  
eddy：「忍一下，你會喜歡的。」  
Eddy的手雖然大得多，但比例和線條都不亞於brett。兩隻手交纏在一起，除了護手霜的黏膩和兩人細微的喘氣沒有其他聲響。  
eddy的表情和動作始終都很溫和，或者對brett來說，有點過於溫柔了。eddy一直有意無意地擦過brett敏感的區域，模仿性交的姿勢一樣在指縫間抽插⋯⋯他不確定eddy是不是故意的，但brett從未想過手指也能帶給他這麼大的視覺衝擊——下體濕得一塌糊塗，他想要eddy，現在就要。  
brett沒忍住開口：「別玩了⋯⋯」  
eddy撩起他的衣服，把沾滿護手霜的手掌貼上去：「不喜歡？為什麼，不舒服嗎？」  
eddy的手溫不低，但brett還是被冷得縮了一下：「摸摸我。」  
eddy：「不是正在摸了嗎？」  
brett：「不是那裡⋯⋯」  
eddy想拒絕，但他沒有計畫這麼早就把brett弄哭。於是他點點頭，把左手伸進對方的短褲裡，從膝蓋到大腿，慢慢摸進褲管裡，在他的腿跟來回撫摸。brett難受地扭腰，把頭靠在eddy肩上蹭了蹭，無聲央求。  
最終eddy還是沒有給出brett渴望的，brett急得想大叫，不敢出言指責對方，只是把上衣脫了扔在一旁，惡狠狠把胸口往對方臉上湊：「舔我，快點！」  
說完當即被打了一下屁股。  
eddy咬上他的乳頭，含糊不清說：「現在都會命令我了？」他咬了他一下，brett吃痛出聲，呻吟混雜著抱怨，eddy決定變本加厲欺負他。

他把brett翻過來趴在自己腿上，把手上的乳霜擦乾淨後沾了一點潤滑，往他股縫裡探。  
「別亂動，沒事的，除了我不會有別人看見。」  
「我靠，你在做什——啊！」  
「少罵髒話。」eddy說完又打了他另一邊屁股，「該罰，說一次打一次。」  
brett簡直要瘋了：「我不要，你不是說⋯⋯啊！」  
eddy又打了一下，滿意地看見brett的臀瓣變成好看的粉色。  
「不要？」eddy靠近他耳邊：「現在開始，沒有不要。」  
brett不敢亂動了，不得不說，他無法抗拒eddy的耳語。他的陰莖狠狠地跳了兩下，他根本不排斥eddy的舉動，只不過最開始的動作太過羞恥，想用反抗和憤怒掩飾罷了。

eddy的另一手開始撫摸他的全身，划過他好看的小臂和日漸結實的上臂，摸了摸他的頭髮，接著在蝴蝶谷上遊走，滿意的看他倒在自己身上，像是溺水一般，無助、不安、害臊、卻又無比享受。

eddy的動作依舊溫和，他看著brett白皙的後背，無意識的舔咬自己的下唇，就像個調皮的鄰家男孩，開心地玩著自己最喜愛的玩具。brett是他的玩物嗎？答案肯定是否定的，但他知道brett享受被他把玩、甚至是被他使用的感覺，那麼他又何樂而不為？  
「eddy⋯⋯不要這個姿勢，不舒服。」  
brett哭得太久，雖然沒有出聲，卻還是有點啞了；他把滿臉生理淚水抹在eddy的襯衫上，調整了一下姿勢用臉頰磨蹭他的下體，牙齒咬上拉鍊，卻不敢向下拉開。  
他抬頭看向eddy，失望的看那人笑著搖頭。  
「我說過了，今天不會碰你前面，所以很公平，你也不用服務我。」  
brett又咬上拉鍊：「可是我想要。」  
回答他的是屁股上熱辣的疼痛。  
eddy一隻手指已經探進他的身體裡，brett掙扎著想要更多，趴在腿上的姿勢讓他沒辦法很好地控制自己的動作，他的陰莖被渾身上下的重量壓迫著，很痛，卻很爽。  
「不夠，還要更多，拜託。」  
brett偏頭向上看著eddy，頭髮汗濕、雙眼通紅，他伸出舌頭一下一下地舔舐自己的食指和中指，護手霜已經被皮膚吸收完畢，他沒有嚐到乳霜特有的苦味，倒是看到eddy的呼吸急躁起來，於是又把手指含進嘴裡吸吮、輕咬，眼神看向eddy的下體，他知道eddy已經不像剛才一樣游刃有餘，因為他的手停下來了——brett夾了一下後穴以示抗議，挑釁地笑了出來。

eddy放進第二根手指：「不要挑戰我，你會後悔的。」  
brett：「你說的，從現在開始沒有不要——嗚！」  
eddy忍無可忍地彎起手指在他後穴裡繞圈，另一手又搭上brett的脖子，輕輕按住氣管，然後命令他：「把自己的手指放進嘴巴裡⋯⋯brett，聽到了嗎？放進去。」  
brett一臉痛苦的照做，eddy按得很輕，但他還是漸漸感覺呼吸困難；他的頭部脹痛、心跳狂奔，肉體所有觸感都被無限放大，eddy的手指還在他身體最敏感的那一點不停挑逗，他的意識被慾望吞噬，渾身顫抖。  
「舌頭別停⋯⋯味道好嗎？喜不喜歡？」  
「你、啊⋯⋯那邊，還要——」  
eddy呼吸急促，因為怕傷到brett而鬆開手：「繼續舔，brett，專心。」  
「不要⋯⋯嗚、」brett拉過他的手放回自己脖子處：「還要，不要放手——唔、對⋯⋯」  
eddy俯身叼住他的後頸，吐出的熱氣灑在brett身上，他不可控制地擺動腰肢，舌頭還在賣力吸吮自己的手指，爽得泣不成聲，嘴裡不斷含糊叫著eddy的名字。  
eddy再也忍無可忍，鬆開他的脖子把他的手反手扯到自己面前對準他手腕上的痣啃咬，另一手用力一按——brett只感覺一股電流經過，不可控制地閉上雙眼，抖得差點從eddy身上摔下去，陰莖緩緩流出精水，隨後癱倒在他腿上，伸著舌頭動彈不得。  
eddy抓著他的手到自己褲襠裡，握住自己上下擺動，然後抱著懷裡的人狠狠地吻他，終於在brett無力的喘氣聲中釋放。

「⋯⋯你居然能靠手指達到乾性高潮？」高潮後eddy安撫地摸摸他的頭，brett只是瞪了他一眼，惡狠狠的咬住他的手臂。  
「有沒有哪裡不舒服？」eddy檢查他的脖子，「能說話嗎？」  
brett蜷起身體窩在他懷裡：「沒有不舒服，就是屁股有點痛。」  
eddy：「那下次不打了？」  
brett又瞪他：「別得了便宜還賣乖。」  
那就是下次還要打的意思了。  
eddy笑了笑，沒有戳破brett。

沒有人知道，eddy對brett的手有種偏執的喜愛，這是他和brett的小秘密，就像brett也有那麼一兩個不可告人的癖好。  
brett躺著任由eddy把玩自己的手，後知後覺的想：以後塗護手霜這件日常任務，果然還是自己來吧。

fin.


End file.
